Bonded
by AlaskaHolmes90786
Summary: Gray loved Lucy, Lucy loved Natsu and Natsu loved Lucy back. Both of them were right on the verge of becoming couples. So where does this leave poor Gray? Will he continue to pin over Lucy or will someone who is hurt from his lack of attention towards her, help Gray out a little? Gruvia. First experiment in first person format.


Sometimes, I think, why me? I mean, I'm the cool bean, the hot body with cold heart, the guy who lets no one and nothing affect him? So how did this one girl with sunshine golden blonde hair and chocolate-y brown eyes get me to be so….whipped?

And why, why in the name of everything holy and sane, did she have to give attention to only one stupid, idiotic and brash person?

The first time she came, the entire guild was in one of it's brawls. And it wasn't the ordinary brawls. It was the kind of brawls that started between me and Natsu, only to spread and involve almost every member of the guild. Now the fact that they were enjoying the brawl and brawling because they find it fun or they were brawling to get out of it and for self defense, is a completely different question.

I was too busy putting that Torched Brain in his place to notice the beautiful maiden he had brought along. But when he did, boy I ended up stripping down to my boxers out of nervousness, not that my face had shown anything. On the contrary, I very cordially asked her if she could lend her panties. To gouge if she was the flirty or innocent types. Of course, I'd try and get her to like me. I'm Gray Fullbuster and I have a _lot _of girls who like me. Usually, making girls like me isn't a big deal.

What ended up happening was that she got creeped out. Man, that sucked.

But since then, each time, I tried making her laugh, she'd laugh and blush a little. Or, I'd try and take care of her, and she'd make it a point to express her gratitude. And whenever I'd strip, she'd freak out and point it out while blushing furiously. That gave me hope.

Man, it was a whole lot of fun, too, when I ended up in her body and she ended up in mine. Now, even though I try not to think about it, she does have an extremely pretty and well endowed body. Combine that fact with my stripping habits, it resulted in me trying to remove her top every few minutes and her trying to pull it down.

She may have not considered it much fun, but I did.

And that further fueled my hope.

I thought, "There is a reason why she ended up in my body and I ended up in hers, right? There has to be." I was a bloody big idiot. My mind was filled with hope and was hazy due to admiration and love, it failed to notice that the fact that they ended up being changed in each other's bodies couldn't be fate, it was just coincidence.

I mean, I don't see Leo and Natsu making kissy faces and holding each other's hands romantically. That would definitely make me gag, considering that besides Flame Brains, Leo is actually the closest friend I have. And I'm pretty sure that Jellal and Erza have a thing for each other, just that Jellal is too guilt stricken to admit it. Whatever the case is, I can't imagine for the world Erza and Happy being in a...a relationship. I'd rather see Natsu and Leo kiss each other day in and day out.

So I was hopeful, very much. Which I am not very often to be truthful. I was the kind of guy that didn't like acknowledging feelings and emotions much, be it negative or positive. Maybe I liked the feeling of feeling hopeful, too.

Anyways, as days progressed, I could feel a certain shift. Lucy would always glance at me and smile at me and reprimand or scold me. That was good and all. I made her laugh and she'd laugh, blushing. Sometimes I'd fake accidentally touching her and she'd slightly blush at that too.

But I started getting the feelings that all the blushworks might be instinctual and the scolding him for being shirtless or pantless or both might be in a sisterly manner.

What confirmed it was how day by day, she'd comfortably hold hands with Natsu, hug Natsu, stare in Natsu's eyes almost romantically and laugh with Natsu in a way which she doesn't do with me. Then came the revelation that Natsu spent more time in Lucy's apartment than his own home.

I had to take the bitter pill. Lucy liked Natsu.

I couldn't decide which fact hurt most; that she liked someone other than him, that she liked _Natsu_\- his enemy in some ways and his bestest friend in others- or that she saw me as her brother, her best friend and her companion and team mate.

I am very important to her, she herself had said as much. But why couldn't it be the type of important I wanted it to be?

Now with Natsu and Lucy acting almost like couples and the entire guild rooting on them to be the newest couples, I couldn't even find myself to be angry with them. She looked so happy with Natsu. It was not like she didn't look the part with me next to her, but she looked _radiant _with Natsu beside her; her chocolate eyes would glisten with happiness, her face split in the widest grin that matched Natsu's, her hair at its goldeniest and her entire body language screaming how happy she was.

I realized that that's how I wanted Lucy to look like, just with me at her side and not Natsu.

But I couldn't hate Natsu, I couldn't. I never did, contrary to what we scream at each other while we brawl. And I can't hate him even more now, at least he can make Lucy this happy. So what if it wasn't with me but with him?

But still, it kills me whenever I see her holding his hand, smiling at his stupid antics, crying and sobbing for him, fighting in his name, kissing his cheek. It haunts me in my dreams.

But I guess there are some things you just have to live with.

So, I, Gray Fullbuster, _will _move on and become that cool, unperturbed bean I used to be and support Lucy and Natsu's relationship as a supportive brother should.

* * *

"But, man, this sucks. It is not at all easy to move on…..When will I be able to look at Natsu and Lucy and not be jealous?" I sighed, kicking a stone and walking down the beautiful lanes in the outskirts of Magnolia town.

I heaved a long sigh and roamed around aimlessly. This was meant to be a relaxing walk but no, I had to think about my damned situation even now. It hardly left my mind.

I looked around the beautiful surroundings. It was a beautiful dawn, birds were flying back to their nests, the little people around were talking and chatting and there were tall mountains rolling with greenery. The air in itself was so fresh.

I decided to head towards a pond which was pretty famous tourist spot throughout Magnolia. It was a scenic place and I liked to visit this place often.

As I descended down the winding path towards the lake though, I noticed someone else I knew but I didn't happen to talk to in a long time. Actually, the last time I saw her, she was crying on Mirajane's shoulder and upon seeing me, she just greeted me and ran off. When I asked Mirajane what it was all about, she just shook her head and I let it go.

Now to think of it, when she had greeted me- the last personal interaction they had in the past 3-4 months at all- she greeted me saying: "See you later, Gray." Didn't she always call me 'Gray-sama'?

Juvia was sitting over there on the banks, humming and playing with the water by making small fountains and swirls. Her azure locks glinted the most beautiful and alluring shade of blue in the setting sun, her dark cerulean eyes were glinting with happiness and wonder as if her own powers surprises and amazes her. Her lips were pulled in a happy smile and her pale skin was shining.

She kind of looked like Lucy when she was with Natsu…..just more beautiful in her own 'Juvia' sort of way.

I wondered how I never noticed how beautiful she was before. Of course, I realized that she was a pretty woman, but how did I not notice that she was utterly gorgeous.

Maybe because I was too invested in noticing Lucy's eyes and hair than Juvia's, I mused.

There was something else, too.I didn't feel the terror and the creepiness I usually felt when she _talked _to me. Instead, I get this feeling of peace, serenity and happiness. Juvia radiates emotions being the emotional person she is, but suddenly that didn't seem such a bad thing.

'Maybe because for once, she isn't pining over me, I get to notice these things about her?' I thought.

But then, I suddenly realized, what is the difference between me and her? Other than her over emotional displays towards me, we were in the same situation. We were head over heels for somebody who were head over heels for somebody and didn't bother to pay us even a little attention. We were walking on the same roads, in the same pickle, our situations were parallel to each others.

Actually that is wrong. Lucy payed me a lot of attention, the appropriate amount of attention to be payed to a brother and best friend and some more. I….I never even had a proper chat with Juvia. I at least knew that the person I liked could smile around my presence. Heaven knows, Juvia might think that I hate her or something. Which is so totally not the case. I just get slightly creeped out due to her _intense _approach.

But somehow, the way she was sitting and playing with the water on her own, made her look so happy yet lonely at the same time.

Thus, on an impulse, I decided to join her.

"Hey, Juvia." I said, sitting beside her. Her face flushes a deep red and I am ready to bolt, scared that she'll change into her usual creepy fangirl avatar. But she shyly looks in the other direction and says meekly, "Hello, Gray."

That's much better but...again, it was 'Gray' not 'Gray sama'. What had happened? Did she stop liking me or something? Why don't I feel happy about that? Isn't that one creepy stalker less for me to deal with?

"What happened to the 'sama'?" I asked her, watching her water creations intently. "Not that I want you to add them! Always made me feel slightly awkward." I hastily added, fearing that she'd go back to calling me 'Gray sama'. I sort of like her calling me Gray without any suffix.

"Juvia realized that Gray did not like it." She replied simply, making a jet stream towards the pond in a spiral manner.

"It's not like I didn't like it, it just made me feel awkward. By the way, I really like these small creations of yours." I said, earnestly. Juvia flushed redder and muttered a small 'Thank you'.

After that, we immersed ourselves in a comfortable silence where she'd make small water flowers or stars or streams or designs and I would add some of my own in ice.

"How's life?" I asked suddenly. After all, I used to talk to Juvia almost every day whether I liked it or not and saw her around till a few months ago. That completely stopped for around 3-4 months. It was almost as if she was avoiding me until now.

"It is getting better, Juvia supposes. Getting better isn't uniform or linear and some days can get worse but Juvia is happy. Juvia already has her best friend, Gajeel-kun, and Lucy, Mira, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Lisanna, Kinana and Cana have become very good friends with Juvia, too. Even Natsu has become a good friend to Juvia and Lily might become Juvia's other best friend considering how close he has become to Gajeel-kun. Juvia finally has actual friends! Juvia means that she did have Gajeel-kun as a friend too for quite a few years, but admittedly, Gajeel-kun isn't a very conventional example of a friend." Juvia said happily. She exclaimed the part where she said she had actual friends so happily. As if it was the best thing that ever happened to her in her life. But then knowing somewhat of Juvia's lonely past, it's not a surprise she is so happy about it.

"What about you, Gray-sama? Everyone notices that you don't frequent the guild often anymore." Juvia asked and then her eyes went wide with realization. "Sorry, Juvia did not mean to add the suffix!" She apologized quickly.

"It's okay, Juvia. Don't fret." I reassure her, completely relaxed for the first time in months and first time around Juvia. She is actually a pretty nice person to be around.

"Well you can say, I'm fine, too. Just dealing with some stuff. I'll be back to visiting the guild like before when I sort it out." I said, sighing and throwing a hail stone I conjured far into the pond.

Juvia looks at me rather...properly and then turns her head up toward the sky.

"Gray, if Juvia has ever learnt something in life, it is to never ever let go the ones you cherish and to never let go of an opportunity where you can be truly happy. Juvia never had friends in her life, all of them made fun of the rains that always followed Juvia. Juvia grew up quite lonely. So naturally, one might think that Juvia would cherish everyone she acquired in Fairy Tail and be happy and contented, right? But Juvia didn't do that. Juvia based her majority, almost entirety, of her feelings on one person and even when 100 others tried to cheer her up, if that one person didn't, Juvia would be so very sad. One should not do that, you see, because you aren't worth it. It's not like they are bad or unworthy of your attentions, but you don't deserve to remain sad. Juvia has now slowly learnt how to appreciate and cherish all her comrades and friends' feelings for her because Juvia has learnt now that Juvia deserves all the happiness and she shouldn't remain desolate and gloomy. Besides, Juvia loves to laugh and wants to do it more often as Juvia has mostly cried during her life" Juvia said softly, and something within me ached.

This woman, I never paid any attention to this magnificent woman. Of course, she deserves all the happiness in the world and he snatched that from her for so long.

But she didn't say this to me to make me feel guilty about her condition, no. She said this because Juvia knows that I am pining over Lucy and this is making me sad and making me cherish the moments I have with my best friends less. She doesn't want me to suffer. How is she selfless? Wasn't she always this selfless?

As long as I could remember, Juvia was always a strong, capable, selfless and loving woman who was always loyal and always tried to make the people she loved happy. Instead of focusing on her strengths, I always focused on the few flaws she had.

Lucy was great and beautiful in her own right, but something about Juvia became different. Something made her stand out.

I just stared at her and accepted her words. I also vowed to myself. Juvia deserves love and happiness from everyone she knew. I would make sure that she feels appreciated.

I took her soft hands in my own gently, staring towards the horizon as I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I felt her questioning gaze but instead I said, "Thank you, Juvia. Thank you."

And then we watched the sun set slowly and laid down to gaze at the stars, her hand in mine, talking and laughing about everything that could be talked about.

That night, the dreams with Lucy stopped for good.

In the morning, I kicked the guildhall doors open and walked up to Team Natsu's table.

"Wassup, guys? It has been ages since I went to a job with you guys. Y'all up for it?" I asked and Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Erza smiled towards each other and readily agreed.

15 minutes later, I and Natsu were brawling like how we used to, Erza beat the crap out of us like old times and I had a conversation with everyone.

The only things that changed were that I ruffled Lucy's hair with true brotherly feelings and talked and laughed with Juvia a lot more.

* * *

_**7 years later:**_

"Dadda!" My beautiful 5 year old baby called out to me. And I am not going to lie, no matter how many times she takes my name, I still can't get used to the _immense _amount of joy I feel.

"Baby Girl! How was it staying with Auntie Lucy and Idiot Uncle Natsu? Did you play with Iggy?" I asked enthusiastically, rubbing my nose against hers.

Juvia and I really wanted to go on a mission together. The last one we'd gone to together was a year and a half ago, so we thoroughly wanted to enjoy our "we time" but the downside always was that our darling daughter had to spend this time with Natsu and Lucy. But she seemed to enjoy their company and loved to play with their son, Igneel, so we were happy. I personally wouldn't have trusted anyone else other than Natsu and Lucy for this job.

Lucy is still as mature as she used to be, if not more, and Natsu had grown up so much it was unreal. But on the other hand, Erza was still a bit too strict for my tastes and Gajeel a little too carefree. Of course, if it was only Jellal and Levy, I'd feel reassured but with their significant others? Not so much.

"Yess, Daddy! Iggy burn fire on his hand and Darya put out fire with ice balls. Auntie Lucy made very tasty cake and Uncle Natsu trained Darya to become stronger girl. See, Daddy, muscles!" She screamed excitedly, showing of her tiny arms.

"Oooh, Baby Girl, you grew so strong. Juvia bets that you can beat Daddy now, can't you?" Juvia asked from a distance, breaking her conversation with Lucy for a moment.

"Yes, yes! Uncle Natsu said that Darya can easily beat Daddy now. He said Daddy's not that strong, that's why." Darya exclaimed gleefully. What did Torched Brain say, again?

"Oi, oi, oi! Don't you go listening to Uncle Natsu! Daddy calls him idiot for a reason, right?" I told her.

Her grin fell and she whispered, "So Darya can't beat Daddy?"

I instantly felt bad, but being a parent didn't mean constantly feeding your kid fantasies. You had to state some truths, too.

I placed my forehead against her tiny one and whispered back, "Now now, Darya. You can't beat Daddy now. But Daddy will you teach you Ice Magic so much that you'll easily beat Daddy one day. Okay?"

Her eyes went bright again and her megawatt grin returned. "Really! Yayy, Daddy! Train Darya now, Daddy!"

I had to laugh at her enthusiasm, it was so cute.

"Not now, pumpkin. We need to eat dinner, right? Don't you wanna eat dinner with Mommy and Daddy after 2 weeks?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes, Darya wants to! Daddy, can Darya have ice cream?" She asked, her head bobbing up and down due to excitement.

"Of course! Anything for my princess. Daddy will ask Uncle Natsu to sneak some ice cream in and then Daddy, Darya, Uncle Natsu and Iggy can have ice cream together without letting both the mummies know." I whispered conspiratorially and all her attention was drawn to this plan, her eyebrows furrowing seriously. I can't, I just can't have enough of her.

"Ahem, ahem, Gray?" Juvia asked, her hands on her hips, a playful glare on her face.

I and Darya shared a glance together and whispered, "Whoopsies!"

"Gray, you spoil her too much, you know?" Lucy spoke up from behind me and I gave her a lopsided grin. What to do? Juvia is my queen and Darya my princess.

"Yes, Lucy, even Juvia thinks so. But it is fine as long as Juvia is there for some amount of control." Juvia told and as if on cue, both Darya and I stuck our tongue out together and booed.

At this, Juvia and Lucy laughed and Juvia collected Darya from my arms and headed inside where Natsu had called everywhere in for dinner. Who knew that under Lucy's guidance Torched Brain would learn to cook as fine as a master chef?

Lucy and I started heading back, too, talking about my mission and how she spent 2 weeks with Darya and everything in between when I suddenly felt an urge to do something.

I looked up to the sky, grabbed Lucy's hand and whispered a thanks.

Lucy just laughed at me and said, "You don't need to say thanks so melodramatically, Gray. Anything for you and even Natsu thinks that. Plus, we'd have Darya over any time you want us to, she's such a sweet girl."

"No, Lucy. Not this." I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

"Then?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I have everything I have now because of you." I whispered.

Lucy gave me a puzzled look and I just shook my head and dragged her inside.

Maybe someday I'd make her understand how breaking my heart by not reciprocating her love towards me led me to the woman who gave me this beautiful world.

* * *

**Okay, this is the first time I have written in first person. So how was it? Personally I liked the idea but like I said, I really wanted to give first person view a try. If you guys think you want a third person point of view form of this story, I am more than welcome to add it as another chapter. Anyways, until and unless, y'all say it was mastermind of a storytelling (not gonna believe you), I think I'm staying far away from 1st person for a long while. 3rd person just feels and flows better, imo.**

**Anyways, behind the name session! Gray and Juvia's daughter's name is Darya Fullbuster and I know Sylvia is what is usually used and honestly, if I get to explore the 2nd gen more in my writing, I plan to have 3 Fulbuster kids with one of them named Sylvia, too. But I stumbled upon the name Darya in a baby names site or something (don't ask how I ended up there, sometimes, I just randomly end up in baby name sites) and I came upon this name and it meant "Sea" and "She who holds the good" in Ancient Persian and Greek. Plus, in Hindi, it is a old word used for river (more pronounced as 'dar-ee-yaa' than 'dar-ya' but almost), and thus I was smitten. **

**Hopefully, y'all liked it. Love to those who read, reviewed and clicked the favourite button. **

**~Alaska 3**


End file.
